Cosas de chicas
by ly-draco
Summary: Serie de minifics. Porque ni todas eran tan listas, ni tan guapas, ni tan fuertes...y detrás de los libros, el maquillaje y las lágrimas, se escondían mujeres hechas y derechas.
1. Pequeña esperanza

**Pequeña esperanza:**

Los segundos pasaban dolorosamente lentos. Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que acabase la clase, pero las agujas del reloj se negaban a ir más rápido. Al fondo del aula, los sonoros ronquidos de algunos alumnos, provocaban algunas risas y burlas. El profesor Snape, se paseaba sigilosamente como una serpiente por la clase, inspeccionando las pociones, y quitando algún que otro punto.

Su poción empezaba a tomar un color verdoso, con algunos matices amarillentos, y en su opinión, estaba bastante lejos de la descripción de la _amortentia _cuyo color era rojo sangre. Bufó frustrada, y apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos, tapando su cara con su espesa y lacia melena.

-¡Ginerva Weasly!

La siseante voz del profesor la sacó de su trance, y sobresaltada comenzó a remover el espeso brebaje con velocidad, lo que hizo que este tomara un color definitivamente amarillo.

-¿Qué se supone que hace Weasly?-dijo el profesor, lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la clase lo oyera.

-Intentó hacer la poción que usted nos mandó, profesor...

-Permítame decirla que va bastante mal encaminada. Aunque conserve las esperanzas, su poción se está volviendo rosa, color que está en la gama del rojo. A lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, puede que consiga que no la suspenda-le cortó el profesor, con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo que la pelirroja se estremeciera. A veces, aquel hombre era realmente intimidante.

Ginny volvió su vista al caldero, y comprobó que, efectivamente, su poción había cambiado de color. Levantó la cabeza y fulminó a algunos de sus compañeros, que reían por el comentario del profesor, y que callaron de inmediato.

Por fin, el maldito timbre sonó, y los alumnos salieron escopetados del aula. Uno de ellos, pasó por su lado, y tiró la poción al suelo, haciendo su caldero añicos.

-Vaya, Weasly, que torpe-susurró Snape con sarcasmo.

-Pero, profesor yo no...

-Lamentablemente tendrá que quedarse a limpiarlo.

La pelirroja tuvo ganas de patearle el culo con la escoba, y decirle a la cara que con aquel pelo grasiento provocaba que los alumnos de primero tuvieran horribles pesadillas, pero se contuvo y se limitó a asentir.

-Por supuesto, profesor.

Definitivamente, aquel no era su día. Caminó hacia el escobero que se encontraba sepultado tras unas estanterías llenas de polvo, y sacó una escoba y un recogedor. Se arrodilló frente al mejunje y comenzó a recoger los trozos de su caldero, mientras era observada detenidamente por Snape. Cuando hubo terminado, ya había pasado media hora, y llegaba tarde a comer.

Salió del aula maldiciendo a Snape, y al día en que su madre lo concibió, y se cruzó con con unos chicos de quinto, que con descaro la miraron de arriba abajo y la piropearon hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. A veces odiaba que hicieran eso. Pero, ¿cómo podía haberse cruzado con ellos si los de quinto tenían 20 minutos más de clase? Se paró en seco al darse cuenta, _**maldito Snape...**, _oh si, ahora si que lo odiaba, porque gracias a él y a su puñetero castigo, hoy lo vería.

Alzó la vista al cielo y preguntó porque tendría que tener tan mala suerte. Nada, el cielo no la contestó, como siempre. Unos gritos la sobresaltaron, y se volvió para encontrarse con el grupo de fans "oficial" de Draco Malfoy, que caminaba con andares de rey. También divisó a Ron, completamente enbobado con Hermione, que hablaba con Luna Lovegood. Y como no, a _él_. Al gran Harry Potter. De pronto se le iluminó la sonrisa. Harry levantaba la mano y...¿la saludaba? También ella iba a saludarlo cuando oyó unas risitas detrás suyo. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Cho Chang con sus amigas. Su corazón se encogió de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Él ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella estaba allí, tan solo se había fijado en..._esa_. Pero claro, como no iba a hacerlo, todos sabían que a Harry le gustaba Cho desde el año pasado, pero ¿por qué? Vale, ella era guapa, muy guapa, popular, tenía amigos, una vida social asquerosamente envidiable...era perfecta.

Con la cabeza agacha, caminó intentando pasar desapercibida, cosa que no consiguió, y chocó con varios alumnos, que la miraban sin comprender. Más ella no quería que la vieran, pues se sentía ridícula y humillada, por eso aceleró el pasó, hasta que se dio de lleno con algo, o más bien con alguien.

Sus libros cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, y ella se agachó para cogerlos, pero una mano rozó la suya. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto la gustaban.

-Harry...

-Lo siento Ginny, ha sido culpa mía-se disculpó el chico mientras recogía los libros de la pelirroja.

-No pasa nada-contestó azorada, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Esto...hoy tenemos entrenamiento y...

Genial. Ahora salía con lo de siempre. Harry nunca entablaba conversación con ella si no era para preguntarle por su hermano o para hablar de Quidditch.

-Quería decirte que me alegro de que te tengamos en el equipo-confesó él, con una sonrisa-eres muy buena.

Ginny se quedó petrificada. Harry la había dicho un piropo, a su manera, pero un piropo al fin y al cabo. Ahora, sus mejillas eran del mismo color que su pelo, pero Harry no lo notó, porque se había ido tan avergonzado como ella.

Una brizna de felicidad coloreó su día.

Porque él la había sonreido.

A ella.

**Empecé con Ginny. Si, aunque la odie bastante, en el quinto libro me cae muy bien , porque aún no está con Harry.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review pequeñin!! Y dadle un poco de amor al "GO"...**

**Zauuuuu!!**

**ly-draco**

**..:Canxer:..**


	2. Siempre Huffelpuff

**Disclaimer:** (que nombre más raro xD) Bueno, bueno, bueno...ya sabéis...todo pertenece a J.K...bla, bla ,bla...gente como ella no necesita que las toque la lotería...bla, bla, bla...y aquí solo nos limitamos a inventarnos historias con sus personajes chachiguays. A leer se ha dicho!

**Siempre Huffelpuff**

Había que reconocer que Howarts era un excelente tema de conversación. Para los niños, era un sueño, una fantasía de la que sus padres les hablaban por la noche antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Para los adultos, era el mejor tema de discusión en una comida familiar o con los compañeros de trabajo, donde cada uno alardeaba de sus pequeños y de los años de juventud en la famosa escuela.

De cualquier forma, el principal conflicto se llevaba a cabo siempre que salía el tema de las casas. En teoría, cada alumno es escogido para una determinada casa según su forma de ser, sus ideales y sus principales virtudes y destrezas. Muchos sueñan con la valentía y el honor de entrar en Gryffindor, casa predilecta por la mayoría de los alumnos. Otros prefieren la inteligencia y perspicacia de Ravenclaw. Y el hecho de sentirse superiores a los demás los acaba poniendo en Slytherin. Pero desde que tiene uso de consciencia, Susan Bones no conoce a nadie que desee estar en Huffelpuff, ni siquiera ella misma.

Sus padres la hablaron por primera vez de Howarts cuando ella cumplió los nueve años. Su madre, Amelia Bones, había pertenecido a Ravenclaw, y cuando supo que su pequeña había sido escogida para Huffelpuff se sintió más decepcionada que la misma Susan, y eso era bastante difícil. Susan siempre había deseado estar en Gryffindor, como su tío Edgar, que había muerto luchando contra Voldemort con los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, y a menudo se imaginaba compartiendo la insignia con el mismísimo Harry Potter, descansando en la amplia sala común de los leones o celebrando la victoria contra los Slytherins en la liga de quidditch. Pero como se suele decir: "...y los sueños, sueños son".

Cuando la potente voz de Minerva MacGonaggal la llamó por su nombre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios -además de que casi se tropezó con los escalones- y en el momento en que se sentó en aquel taburete viejo, se planteó el quedarse allí y escuchar su veredicto o salir corriendo de vuelta a casa. Al final optó por la primera y sintió la tela áspera del sombrero seleccionador rozando su pelo y su frente. El famoso sombrero no tardó ni dos segundos en mandarla a la que hasta hoy había sido su casa, Huffelpuff. Los aplausos prorrumpieron la sala, pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor, ni mucho menos. Tomo asiento al lado de dos compañeros que también empezaban en Howarts ese año; eran un chico y una chica, y ambos tenían la misma cara de angustia y decepción que ella. Se llamaban Ernie y Hannah y a los pocos meses se convertirían en sus mejores amigos.

Después de todo, a Susan no la costó tanto encariñarse con su casa. En verdad, la sala común y las habitaciones eran dignas de admiración, con una decoración diferente en cada una. Además, todo Howarts sabía que no había casa en la que se celebraran fiestas tan buenas como en Huffelpuf, y eso la hacía ganar varios puntos a su favor. También, con el tiempo acabó descubriendo los pasadizos secretos que se podían encontrar en cualquier esquina, además del acceso directo a la cocina. Y acabó adorando las largas charlas que mantenía con El fraile gordo, un fantasma perdido en el mundo, bromista y con mucho sentido del humor, capaz de sacarle una sonrisa hasta al amargado de Filch.

Y bueno, para que vamos a engañarnos, cuando terminó el primer curso estaba completamente enamorada de Huffelpuff, del pequeño Rufus (el tejón) y del olor a tierra mojada que impregnaba las paredes de la sala común en otoño. Ya no podría vivir sin la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla que Madame Rosberta les colaba en la sala común cada semana, ni sin las sesiones de espiritismo de Justin, ni sin las risas ni las peleas de almohadas en las que participaban todos los Huffelpuffs diariamente...sencillamente se le hacía imposible. Y aquellos deseos de llevar dorado y rojo en su corbata quedaban ya muy lejanos.

Respecto a su vida social...seamos sinceros, era francamente envidiable. A parte de Ernie y Hannah, compartía una relación muy especial con Zacharias Smith, con el que salió más de una vez, pero no llegaron a nada serio. _Zach_ -como solía llamarlo ella- era un tipo decente, con un ego descomunal, pero decente. El pobre tenía algún que otro trauma infantil y una terrible obsesión con asesinar o comer a besos a Patil Parvati, cosa que al final acabó consiguiendo. Por lo general el chico era un gran conversador, amante de la astronomía y del pastel de manzana, y sobre todo, un buen amigo. Se conocieron en segundo: ella estaba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes de Pociones y Zacharias se la había acercado con sus típicos aires de grandeza saludándola con un _"Hey, Bones, ¿me ayudas con esto?", _y al final había acabado contándole toda su vida en hora y media.

En Huffelpuff, Susan tenía muy buenos amigos, como por ejemplo Cedric Diggory. Aquel chico risueño con el que más de una vez había conversado comiendo helado de chocolate en las cocinas era un verdadero héroe, con aspiraciones y sueños de futuro, que le fueron arrebatadas por error en un torneo que se le haría muy difícil olvidar, a ella y a toda la comunidad mágica. Para Cedric, Susan era un centro de apoyo incondicional e imprescindible. Fue en ella en una de las pocas personas en que realmente confió y se ganó un hueco importante en su corazón. Susan estuvo siempre a su lado: cuando introdujo su nombre en el cáliz, cuando le habló por primera vez a Cho y la pidió salir y en cada una de las pruebas en las que participó, siempre, dándole ánimos. Posiblemente ella lo conocía más de lo que pensaba, y realmente lo extrañó desesperadamente, mucho más que la mismísima Cho Chang.

Pero respecto a amistades en otras casas, Susan no se quedaba corta. Lidió con algún que otro Ravenclaw y tuvo más que un roce con varios Slytherins, además de que compartía una estrecha relación con Hermione Granger, Gryffindor de pura raza. Hermione era una chica que llamaba la atención, no solo por su impresionante inteligencia ni por su esbelta figura que acabó desarrollándose con los años, sino por la lealtad con sus amigos y aquella valentía que la hacía merecerse el puesto de leona que tenía. Era una persona culta, responsable y extrovertida, que se ganó la envidia de muchos y la admiración de otros tantos. Eran gente especial para ella, con las que compartió demasiadas cosas como para olvidarlas, aún con el paso de los años.

Igual que Rufus fue creciendo, Susan también lo hizo, y no solo en estatura, sino en carácter. Aquella tímida chica que ingresó en Howarts se había transformado por completo. Tanto como en quiddictch como en amistades, jamás dudó en defender a la gente que quería, costase lo que costase. Al igual que cuando ingresó en el Ejército de Dumbeldore y luchó con Harry Potter enfrentando a un peligro mayor de lo que se imaginaban, así como mantuvo la esperanza sabiendo que detrás de los muros del castillo se enfrentaba una sangrienta guerra en la que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de ganar, y de la misma manera que peleó con uñas y dientes contra los defensores de la Muerte, viendo como los cuerpos de sus amigos, compañeros y familiares caían sin vida a su alrededor, incluido el de su propia madre. Más de una vez pensó que moriría en esa guerra, se asustó pensando en que todo podía acabar, igual que su corazón y su cabeza se desgarraron al oír que el-niño-que-vivió había muerto, y ahí, ni siquiera el mismo Draco Malfoy pudo evitar un sollozo, porque toda esperanza se basaba en él. Más no pudo negar la felicidad que la inundó al ver en pie a Harry, su salvador, su héroe, y sobre todo eso, su amigo. Quizá fue eso lo que la ayudó a sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía y a seguir luchando hasta el final, pudiendo celebrar una victoria amarga en una batalla como no hubo jamás.

Y ahora, que los años de Howarts quedan ya muy lejos y que este mismo año podrá mandar a sus hijos a aquel indestructible castillo, no puede evitar sonreír cuando los oye comentar la casa en la que querrán estar, porque sea la que sea, les gustará, ¡hasta si fuera Huffelpuff! Aunque tardaran algún tiempo en descubrirlo. Muchas veces, cuando está sola, a Susan la gusta cerrar los ojos y recordar esos maravillosos años, dejar que el olor a tierra mojada la vuelva a inundar, que el sonido de las risas de sus amigos y compañeros invada su cabeza y que los momentos con toda aquella gente, la que vive y la que ya no está aquí, la transporten a algún lugar de la escuela, quizá en las cocinas, en los jardines, en la biblioteca...sea donde sea, estará bien.

Cada uno nace para estar en un lugar, ya sea en en la familia, en la amistad, en Howarts o en la vida, y Susan Bones sabe que ella siempre tuvo el suyo en algún rincón de una pintoresca sala común al lado del fuego y con el fantasma del Fraile Gordo haciéndola sonreír.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Bueeeeeno. Explicaciones a continuación:_

_No pude evitarlo, Huffelpuff me llama demasiado la atención. De hecho, este capítulo lo incluiré en un fic sobre esta casa que pronto publicaré. Y bueno...lo de Susan...ya me diréis! No es un personaje muy conocido en los libros y por eso decidí hablar sobre ella. Le hice más de un guiño a algún que otro personaje jeje, pero me caen todos demasiado bien. Y para este capítulo quiero darle las gracias...a Wikipedia! ("La gran enciclopedia"), que sin ella no hubiera podido saber lo que se acerca de los Huffelpuffrianos. Y bueno, sobra decir que he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo porque era todo un reto para mi, ojalá os haya gustado!_

_Podéis lanzarme lo que queráis, pero no os paséis con los crucios si?¿_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!!_

"Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review, me animan a continuar :) "

Besines!

Ly-draco


End file.
